The Story of Our Pets
by Minamisawa Atsushi
Summary: Saryuu and Fei have their own animals to take care of... but what?


**The Story of Our Pets**

* * *

Feeling like he's at loose end, Fei roamed around the Second Stage Children's headquarter while humming songs. Then, a small monkey about 260 mm in size jumped on him out of nowhere. He lost his balance and fell flat on his bums.

"Augh…" He groaned as he rubbed his butt. "I don't remember having a _real _monkey in here…"

The animal with golden pelage jumped and chattered everywhere, and vanished in just a split second as it dashed behind the wall. It seems like that monkey wants to play with the green haired boy, but Fei is not interested in animals with that species, or even humans with that species.

He got up and dusted his casual when Saryuu came in front of him with the mischievous monkey resting on his left shoulder. Saryuu went on with a chuckle as he gave his pet a fresh banana. "Good boy."

And it was obvious he's the one who made the monkey jumped on Fei.

Fei arched his eyebrows. "…a monkey…?"

"It's a golden lion tamarin, if you care. Call him Phideaux and he's not just any monkey." Saryuu told him.

"Are you nuts? That species is endangered…" Fei sighed.

But Saryuu is a man of the world, so he kept on petting that animal of his own kind. "Oh, I just love how you have beautiful coat."

And the monkey stood up on both of its feet with its chest being pushed forward with pride.

Feeling annoyed, Fei walked away, trying to keep himself away from those awful mammals.

* * *

The following day, Saryuu got up from his long sleep and figured out a fat furball sleeping just beside him. It was round like a soccer ball and its fur is white and soft. Both of its long ears were stretched backwards, making it almost look like a plushie!

He couldn't help it but to hug the bunny for its cuteness. He played and petted the animal that probably belongs to Fei who he has the obsession towards rabbits.

"Agh! Agh!" A monkey came in and chattered with jealousy. It jumped up and down before it left the room and sulked under Fei's bed.

"What's wrong… Er… Phi… Phidox?" Fei asked with curiosity.

Phideaux gave him 'it's-phideaux-idiot' look.

The captain of Garu picked Phideaux up and brought him back to Saryuu's bedroom. As he approached the door, his jaw dropped, seeing his emperor cuddling happily with the cute creature named Muffin.

What's with that name, you ask? Well, the writer has no idea why she decides that name for the bunny.

"Ah," Saryuu got up. "Fei,"

"Look. You're supposed to do that with Phi… This monkey!"

Phideaux whined.

"Don't talk as if I've done that 'thing' with this bunny." Saryuu scowled. "And besides, it's not that I want to do that so much. It's just that the bunny happened to be here."

"Right." Fei arched his eyebrows as he put the monkey down, putting Muffin in his arms. "Muffin's with me last night."

"Shoo." Saryuu gestured Fei to get out.

"Pfft." The boy went away.

* * *

It has been a week since Fei first bought Muffin. No matter how hard or how much he tries to convince the bunny that he's its owner, it'd always go and rest on Saryuu's stuffs.

Like the last time, Muffin curled on Saryuu's cloth, and previously, it was found inside Saryuu's bathroom. The day before, it slept on Saryuu's legs.

Everything is Saryuu to Muffin.

Which made Fei burst with jealousy.

_Muffin's mine, _he muttered.

And that emperor, too, never decided to scold or scare that animal away. He'd always just let Muffin rest on his stuffs.

One day, Fei gave up on taking care of Muffin. He decided to take care of Phideaux instead, for the monkey looked alone (because Saryuu is busy with Muffin).

He looked for the golden marmoset everywhere, but he couldn't find it.

He ended up asking Saryuu about it. "Saryuu, where's Phi… the monkey?"

"Oh?" Saryuu replied. "I found out something so terrible about the monkey, so I gave it to the SPCA instead."

"What, SPCA?" Fei facepalmed. "Why on earth did you do that?"

"Like I just said," he explained. "I found out something about it. Its scientific name in Portuguese is mico-leao-dourado. Get it?"

"Just because its name is about to be same as El Dorado, doesn't mean you have to give it away!" Fei facepalmed again.

"Oh, and have you seen Muffin around?"

"Huh?" Fei shot Saryuu an angry look. "Is he gone too?"

"I think he ran out of here."

"WTF did you do to him?"

"I did nothing, duh. The last time I found it was… it was resting on your bunny slippers!" Saryuu told Fei.

And that's exactly how both of them lost their pets.

* * *

**I have no idea to write any stories right now… So I ended up making this stupid, short fic. I know it's boring, so I'm very sorry! XD**

**I don't hope you like it because you won't! IKR!**


End file.
